mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Colby Covington vs. Jonathan Meunier
Jonathan Meunier was making his UFC debut replacing an injured Alex Garcia on short notice. He came into the fight undefeated and it was unfortunately his first loss. The first round began. Covington tries a tornado kick, works to the clinch. Covington works a single, Meunier going for the kimura counter. Covington gets the standing back and dumps him down. He has the back standing. Back to the clinch. 4:00 as Covington gets a trip. Dude's a blanket. Side control. Meunier working to his feet. Covington has the back as he does. Meunier lands an elbow backwards, a right elbow. He lands a couple right hands over his shoulder. Covington just mauling him down always. Constant pressure. One hook. Loses it. 3:00. He gets it back in. He loses it again. "Let's get that neck!" Mike Brown tells Colby. Meunier stands to the waist cinch. Covington drags him down, gets a hook. He loses it. Boos from the Canadian crowd. Meunier stands and Colby dumps him down with a double to guard. 2:00. Colby lands a partially blocked left elbow. "Posture!" Ref wants work. He sounds bored. Body body head with lefts from Colby. And then the rights. Short left elbow. 1:00. Lefts to the body. They're calling him Colby Fitch on Sherdog lol. He lands a left elbow. 35. Loud boos. Ref stands 'em up, instant cheers. 15. They size each other up, Meunier throwing probing oblique kicks. R1 ends, 10-9 Colby. "Don't be in a rush. Footwork. You're doing awesome," Brown tells Colby. R2 began and they touch gloves. Meunier lands an inside kick and eats a left. Colby works a double. Meunier stuffs it to the clinch. Colby dumps him down and has the back. Meunier gets a nice scramble and they roll, Colby escapes a triangle on top to guard, lefts to body. Body triangle from bottom by Meunier. 4:00. Two left elbows from Colby. Lefts to body. He passes to half-guard defending a kimura. Meunier regains guard still working on it. Meunier lets it go, goes for a leglock, lands a backfist. 3:00. Heelhook attempt. Meunier lands a couple right hammerfists from the bottom. A left hammerfist. Colby lands one himself. He gets the back. A couple rights under land hard for him. Some lefts under. 2:00. Little cut around Colby's left eye. A couple hard rights under land for him. A couple short rights under after a bit. 1:00. Meunier rolls for another leglock but loses it. Colby gets the back again. Meunier rolls. Colby keeps the back. 35. "He's tired! Short elbows!" Meunier rolls for a leg again. Colby lands a pair of right hammerfists. 15. He gets one hook. Meunier rolls escaping an arm triangle. Boos. R2 ends, 10-9 Colby. "He's tired now, he's worn out. Take your time on the feet. We're up two, domination right? He's super tired. When we're on top volume in strikes, let's get him out of here and finish him. On the feet good footwork and feints," Brown tells Colby. R3 began and they touch gloves. Colby drops him with a spinning backfist, ladns a couple right hammerfists escaping a leglock, gets the waist cinch as Meunier stands, drags him down, has both hooks. He works for the choke, it's in tight and Meunier taps. Wow. 1:06 R3. "I'm coming," Colby tells the camera. Interview. "It didn't matter who was in this cage tonight. It could have been GSP and I would have got my hands raised." Canadian crowd boos. He told the welterweight division he was coming. He said he wanted to fight Kim or Maia to "show them who the real grappler is." Wow what a cocky kid..